


Синие крылья

by WTF HP Advneturers 2020 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Драбблы R-NC-21 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Circus, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Advneturers%202020
Summary: Цирк — самое волшебное место на свете. Или так только кажется?
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Драбблы R-NC-21 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631644
Kudos: 1





	Синие крылья

Луна во все глаза смотрела на арену. В ее огромных затуманенных глазах ломко отражались и дрожали сотни цветных фонариков. Она уже давно позабыла и о светящихся браслетах, купленных отцом, и об огромном рожке мороженого, которое, кстати, уже подтаяло и капало Луне на колени.

Нет, ей не было дела до всякой ерунды, потому что на арене творились настоящие чудеса. 

Тоненькая девочка в блестящем синем платье парила под самым куполом лишь на непрочном обруче. Так легко и свободно, так небрежно держась за него одной рукой, что от каждого ее движения у Луны замирало дыхание.

Только не упади. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, только не надо.

И сердце колотилось в узкую клетку ребер, как будто тоже хотело взлететь.

«Если бы у меня были крылья, — подумала Луна, — я бы точно осталась здесь».

Нужно покрепче запомнить акварельный росчерк силуэта гимнастки. Чтобы потом как можно точнее нарисовать. И обязательно с огромными крыльями.

Луна зажмурилась изо всех сил — как было заманчиво представить, что она тоже там, наверху, рядом с ней.

И вот она летит... Летит... Воздух штопором ввинчивается в рот, руки немеют, на скользком от пота обруче невозможно удержаться. Она летит вниз, вниз, на песок, чувствуя, как с нелепым хрустом выворачиваются суставы, с треском ломаются кости. Легкие пусты, последний звук, что издает ее горло, — клокотание бурлящей крови.

Она будет изгибаться, как проткнутая булавкой бабочка.

Затем придут равнодушные уборщики — чтобы забросать свежим песком красное пятно.

Луна распахнула глаза.

Гимнастка, живая и прекрасная, как бабочка, посылала публике воздушные поцелуи.

Нет, нет. Пусть полеты остаются этой сказочной красавице.

Может быть, она сможет дрессировать животных? Возможно, даже вместе с Рольфом...

Эта идея так ее захватила, что Луна украдкой вытащила телефон.

«Как стать дрессировщиком».

Всего пара кликов.

Мартышек избивают палками, чтобы заставить повиноваться.

Кнуты для слонов. Электрошок для лошадей.

— Они кричат, — сказала Луна тихо. — Им больно. Им так больно.

Публика рукоплескала пони, вставшему на задние ноги.

— Тебе нравится? — обернулся к ней отец. И тут же перестал хлопать. — Дочка? Что такое?

Луна всхлипнула и покачала головой.

***

Она рисовала всю ночь напролет. Наутро на огромном ватмане красовался пустой, покинутый всеми цирк и пустые, больше никому не нужные клетки.

Все звери разбежались — они были свободны. 

И только где-то высоко, в синем-синем небе, парила воздушная гимнастка.

Ей больше не нужен был обруч. За спиной у нее трепетали огромные лазоревые крылья.

Луна улыбнулась и потерлась щекой о подушку. Ей снились хорошие сны. 


End file.
